Torikka Matthews
Torikka Matthews '''is a former '''Gen II Darknoid Child who eventually becomes the reigning Empress of The Forcegon Advance. Unlike her teammates Teal and Tarak, Torikka's strength does not lie in combat but rather in her intellect. From a very young age, Torikka's ability to quickly learn and master scientific methods, theories, and techniques has made her an invaluable asset to The Darknesium, serving as the head of the Lab of Research and Innovation as well as being one of their key strategists. History Torikka Matthews was born the youngest of six children to parents Kelly and Rupert Matthews. Out of these six, Torikka was the only one born with the Ruby Trillium Power. At the time, the Matthews were a working-class family who lived in the slums of Fumbara, Ruby. Because of this, they could only afford to put Torikka in school after quickly realizing her immense academic potential. During her years in preschool, Torikka showed a level of intelligence way beyond her years and went from preschool all the way to Grade Three at Age 5. This would also be the age when Torikka worked on a science fair project with Ava Ridley, in which they fused their Ruby and Sapphire Energies to create an invention known as the Krymond, a ruby and sapphire-infused glowstone that provides infinite battery. According to Torikka, the Krymond was a glowstone directly inspired by the ancient properties of Core and how it's able to recycle energy as opposed to consuming it outright. In fears that the Krymond could severely and permanently alter the balance of the three Trillium Powers, the Ruby Government seized the stone and wiped out all media coverage regarding the stone. Jacinta Garcia-Vecharez of The Darknesium Dominion, was one of the first to hear about the stone before it was seized, making her extremely interested in what Torikka could contribute to their group. At age six, Jacinta convinced the Matthews to sell her Torikka in exchange for Lucky Mole '''and a total sum of $25 million '''Trezines ($75 million CAD); promising Torikka and her family that she would make it her duty to make Torikka one of the greatest geniuses to ever live. Throughout her 14 year tenure with The Darknesium, Torikka thrived and rose the ranks relatively quickly. She was recorded to have the second highest IQ in the organization according to Jackson. At age seventeen, Torikka would become the chair of the Lab of Research and Innovation, and played a significant role in several decisions. However, despite the success she had with the Darknoids, Torikka did not enjoy it there; as she believed that she was not being put to her full capacity and that The Darknesium were not taking enough risks and making big moves to make themselves even better. Torikka's radical perspective would frequently clash with Mitchell's more superficial perspective on how The Darknesium should be run and how they handle social, political, environmental, and economic issues. She would later quit The Darknesium and start her own movement with Bobby Wo, where she would be in-charge. Personality While Torikka comes out as one of the most clever, intelligent individuals in the series, there are still several occasions in which Torikka will deliberately slack off or act immaturely; not taking her job seriously if she tends to disagree with the plans or perspectives of her leaders. Similar to Bobby Wo, Torikka loves taking a leadership role and hates being told what to do. Relating to Darknesium Operations, Torikka will more often choose to do her own thing even though it may not seem as the wisest option to her leaders. In regards to issues such as fashion and social media, Torikka puts strong value in other peoples' opinions on what's hot and the current trends that are taking place around her. Because of this, there are several times in which Torikka will compromise her own preferences to please other people and fit the status quo. For example, Torikka wears high heels much more frequently as to look "attractive" and "tall" among her peers. Torikka is one to judge her peers based on their accomplishments as opposed to who they are. This is the main reason why she takes such a strong liking to Bobby Wo in Chronicle 1, the one responsible for inventing the legendary Forcegon Crest. 'In many cases, Torikka will refuse to work with anyone who hasn't achieved enough in her eyes; putting a much heavier value on quantity over quality. Like with most people, Torikka is extremely terrified of losing the ones that she loves, especially after what happened to her first boyfriend Andrew, who had died of a seizure. Time and time again, she has shown to have severe mental breakdowns on months' end if she loses a loved one, and vowed to herself that she would never go through that process again. In the Chronicle 2 finale, she goes as far to throw away her own life to save Bobby Wo. Relationships '''Mitchell Martin - '''For several years, Torikka and Mitchell have been on very bad terms. Under Mitchell, Torikka has suffered over 30 infractions within the course of six months. This is primarily due to Torikka's trigger-happy nature and her decision to deliberately go against Mitchell in favor of what she thinks is wise, effective, fun, or exciting. This is completely the opposite of Mitchell, who is much calmer than Torikka and doesn't allow his emotions to get in the way of significant decisions. In Chronicle 2, Mitchell agrees to help Chuatan in his mission to defeat The Forcegon, commenting that Torikka was a "tyrant who needs to know her place". '''Bobby Wo - '''Torikka was thirteen years old when she first learned about Bobby Wo and his revolutionary impact in the Trillius Underworld. She would spy on him for several months and quickly develop a crush on him, absolutely admiring his boldness, confidence, and fearlessness to challenge the world around him. At age nineteen, Torikka had captured Bobby after he was caught trespassing a Darknesium Embassy. Though instead of punishing him, the two got along very nicely, sharing similar experiences and perspectives regarding their roles and reasoning for doing things. It would only be 18 months later when the two would agree to work on a startup together and develop a romantic relationship, both which flourished relatively quickly due to their excellent chemistry. They would eventually get married two months prior to the start of Chronicle 2. ' ''' '''Chuatan Chetari - '''Although she was never an official ally of Chuatan's, Torikka still has immense respect for Chuatan and what he's been able to do as Guardian. Her admiration of the Guardian Lineage was the main reason why she worked so hard in creating the Krymond in the first lace, dreaming to create the first ever artificial Core Power in human history, and have the same impact that Guardian Trillius did back in ancient times. Appearance Torikka is a rather youthful-looking lady of pale beige skin. She is widely recognized among the Darknoids for her spiky black hair and her short, black ponytail. Torikka has purple eyes and a notable black beauty mark beneath her left eye. In Chronicle 1, Torikka's outfit is predominantly a mix of purple and gold with a hint of black and grey. Although she isn't much of a fighter, Torikka still has quite a bit of armor, featuring a silver breastplate, silver elbowpads, and purple shoulderpads. Beneath this armor is a purple dress and sheer black tights, which she wears with a pair of black 4" heels with yellow soles. On occasion she'll wear black combat boots or booties if absolutely necessary. In Chronicle 2, Torikka receives a massive overhaul, with significantly less armor and the absence of her Baton Torch Fireworks. Instead of a purple/black/gold colour scheme, she now has a red/silver/gold colour scheme. Her regular Chronicle 2 outfit consists of her golden Forcegon Tiarra, her diamond-shaped earrings, a red Forcegon pin, a red neckscarf, and a gold cape. She also has red streaks in her hair instead of purple, as well as ruby red contact lens, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick. Her clothing consists of dark grey lingerie layered with a sheer nylon light grey bodysuit. On top of these, Torikka wears a lavender-grey short-sleeve coat with red lining and a gold belt. She also has a pair of elbow-length black party gloves with red wristbands. Torikka finishes the look with a pair of black 4" heels with red soles. Powers and Abilities Although she's not much of a fighter, Torikka still possesses some fighting skill, possessing a Ruby Trillium Power as well as a pair of '''Baton Torch Fireworks (BTFs), weapons that she designed herself. With approximately three months of training under Jacinta, Torikka has become a master with her BTFs, capable of taking down the entire Larkingham Palace in Episode 2. Throughout the chronicle however, Torikka doesn't show much else to prove she can contend with the likes of Teal and Tarak in a one-on-one fight; though she does show impressive skill in reading her opponents' patterns and acting accordingly, making her a fighter you need to beat relatively quickly. In Chronicle 2, Torikka's fighting skills see a drastic improvement, possessing the Forcegon Ruby Power, Forcegon Crest, Jeptaar III, Jeptaar IV, as well as having over a year of intensive combat training under the hand of an unknown Ruby Grandmaster. She's even shown to be capable of beating both Joy and Teal in a fast-paced 1-on-2 fight. According to the creator, Torikka is considered an S-Class talent in Chronicle 2, whereas she was only a C-Class talent in Chronicle 1. This is largely due to her combination of Forcegon and Darknesium to make for a truly devastating power typing that's capable of severely contaminating or in some cases outright destroying a persons' Trillium Chakra Spirit. A victim of this was Joe Saraf, who completely lost access to his Ruby Power at the hand of Torikka, suffering a near-fatal chest injury. It is important to note that Chronicle 2 Torikka managed to find a way to integrate the Kumode in her Forcegon-Darknesium power typing, making her powers both constant and infinite. It was also revealed by the creator that, if Chuatan had killed Bobby instead of Torikka, Torikka would have become considerably stronger than Chuatan and Mitchell combined, and eventually take down Chuatan at some point in her lifetime. Gallery Tori Avatar 2.jpg|Torikka as featured in Chronicle 2. Screenshot 49.jpg|Torikka's appearance in Chronicle 1. Trivia *The name 'Torikka' is a play on the word 'Eureka', which means "a cry of joy or satisfaction when one finds or discovers something". *Torikka's name used to be Hazel back in Spring 2016. *Torikka is considered Geraghty's waifu. *Torikka is the only Gen II Darknoid Child to not possess two Trillium Powers. *Torikka feels most comfortable wearing high heels and almost never goes anywhere without them. She is only seen twice in the series not wearing heels. *Torikka hates feeling like she's the shortest or the youngest amidst her peers. *Torikka's hair was inspired by Tashigi's hairstyle in One Piece.